Entrenadores Pokémon
by TilinTilin
Summary: Neyb es un niño tranquilo de la region de FIFEP, el cual junto a su amigo Lik, tendrán varias aventuras. Pasaran por momentos de emoción, tristeza, alegría y muchas cosas mas (Una tipica historia Pokémon :3)


-¡Hola!, perdón por hacerte esperar, un Zangoose estaba peleando con un Seviper y tuve que separarlos. Bueno, vamos al caso, ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los Pokémon!, yo me llamo Woods, pero la gente suele llamarme Profesor Pokémon, pero hablemos de ti, ¿eres un chico o una chica? 

-(¿Un chico o una chica?. que no me ve el rostro?, ¡se que no tengo una cara muy de hombre pero tampoco para esto!)- 

-No te quedes callado, o callada, bueno, en realidad se nota que eres chico, solo juego contigo jajaja- 

-(Este tipo es medio raro...)- 

-eres un chico de pocas palabras jeje, bueno... Este mundo esta habitado po...- 

-Por unas criaturas llamadas Pokémon, eso ya lo se, hay Pókemon hasta en mi baño...- 

-Uy, sabes bastante, pues que no se hable mas... Pero primero ¿como te llamas?- 

-Mi nombre es: Neyb- 

-Bonito nombre, esta bien, este es mi laboratorio, vuelve a tu casa y ven a verme cuando estés listo...- 

Después de hablar con el Profesor Pokémon, Neyb se acostó en su cama y durmió por unas... ocho horas 

-NEYB, YA DESPIERTATE, LLEVAS COMO CINCUENTA HORAS DORMIDO- Grito la mama de Neyb 

Neyb se despertó confundido y mareado, el grito de su madre era potente como el de mil Loudreds. 

-¿Ah? ¿Eh?, ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿donde?- 

-Hoy tienes que ir a buscar tu Pokémon cariño, aparte me dijo la mama de Lik que el también iba a tener uno, ¡podría ser tu compañero!- Dijo la mama de  
Neyb relajada y con un tono tranquilo 

-(¿Lik?, ¿esta aquí?) ah si, eh digo... ¡Genial, ya iré a buscar mi pokemon! 

Mientras Neyb se cambiaba escucho desde su ventana alguien que mencionaba su nombre... 

-NEEEYB... NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYB... NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYB- 

Neyb, confundido, fue a ver quien era el que le estaba gritando 

-*Abre la ventana*, ¿Lik?, ¡¿Que haces aquí?!- 

-Vaaaamos amigo, no tengo todo el día para esperar, ¡Quiero a mi Pokémon!- Grito Lik 

-Ya voy, ya voy, se paciente, ¡no todos nos ponemos la misma ropa todos los días! -

-Vaaaale, pero apúrate!- 

Neyb se cambio rápido y bajo las escaleras corriendo, estaba emocionado, ¡ iba a tener por fin su primer Pokémon ! 

-Hola amigo, ya estoy listo- Dijo Neyb 

-Poooooooooor fin... Vamos de una vez al laboratorio- 

Neyb y Lik fueron al laboratorio del profesor Woods... 

-Oh, ya llegaron... Buen día chicos, hoy les daré una gran responsabilidad... ¡Les otorgare su primer Pokémon!-

-¡OHHH SI, QUIERO EL DE FUEGO, QUIERO QUEMAR COSAS, QUIERO PODEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!- Dijo Lik gritando muy entusiasmado 

-Uhmmm, hablando de esooooo...- Dijo el Profesor Woods mientras agarraba las Pokéballs

El Profesor Woods saco a tres Pokémon de las Pokéballs, esos tres pokemon eran... Machop, Abra y Zorua

-Ehhh?, y el tipo fuego?, yo quiero quemar cosas...- Dijo Lik desilusionado

-Sucede que... Vinieron otros niños y eligieron a Bulbasur y Squirtle...-

-Y CHARMANDEEER?, QUIERO AL CHARMANDER- Grito Lik teniendo esperanzas de poder conseguir un inicial de fuego

-Al Charmander... Lo libere, no podia dejarlo solo... haha- 

-NOOOOOOO, ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEE?, ME PERSIGUE LA DESGRACIA- Grito Lik llorando

-¡Lik!, relájate y respeta al profesor, después capturaras a un Pokémon fuego, ¡no seas quejumbroso!- Le dijo Neyb a Lik un poco enojado

-Snif Snif... Esta bien...-

-Bueno, eso fue extraño, pero dejando de lado todo esto, ¿Ya decidieron que Pokémon elegir? -

-Hummm, yo quiero al Machop, se ve fuerte- Dijo Neyb

-¡Pues yo quiero a este amarillo!, abra creo que se llama...- Dijo Lik

-Perfecto, ¡Ya tienen su primer Pokémon!, normalmente en otras regiones les pedirían que completen la Pokedex, pero en nuestra región, la región de FIFEP no lo necesitamos, ya que hemos recogido datos de todas las Pokedex del mundo y las tenemos completadas, en este momento, les di su Pokémon para que puedan tener aventuras y descubrir a fondo las maravillas de nuestra región.-

-Muchas gracias Profesor, ¡se lo agradecemos mucho!- Dijo Neyb con una sonrisa

Cuando Neyb estaba a punto de irse a mostrarle su Pokémon a su madre Lik lo reto a una batalla Pokémon

-Neyb, ya que tenemos nuestros Pokémon, lo mejor seria ver como pelean, ¿o no?- Dijo Lik

-No lo se... Podemos romper algo aqui- Dijo Neyb inseguro

-Traaaanquiloos, tengan una batalla, sus Pokémon no son muy poderosos aun, ¡no pueden romper nada!-

-Uhm... Esta bien-

Lik saca a su Abra, mientras que Neyb saca a su Machop, va a ser la primera batalla de estos dos entrenadores Pokémon...

¡Esta Historia Continuara!


End file.
